Farancia Abacura
by Spade88
Summary: 30 years have past since the demise of Voldamort. A new cult has risen intent on bringing ancient evils and teachings back from the grave. The next generation of Wizards must rise to meet the future and choose between light and darkness.
1. Key to freedom

**Chapter 1: Key to freedom?**

A lone boy laid on his bed as the adults talked downstairs. He was only about 4'4 but he had only just turned eleven. He was actually very cute not that he would know because his parents never said so. He was born with the same jet black hair and deep ocean water blue eyes he had had all his life, but none of that was important. The worst three months of his life only had 2 more weeks. He rolled over and shuddered thinking only nine months before he had to go through it all over again. Summer was not his favorite time of the year as it was for most. He wasn't just a surprise for his parents he was an unwanted annoyance. The strange things that had been happening lately only made him feel more insecure.

He pushed his insecurities to the back of his mind and stood quietly trying to avoid making too much noise in his old floor. He carefully made his way to his door and slowly opening it and laying down crawling over to the top of the stairs. He had done this many times and had become very adept at it. He stopped just out of sight focusing on the voices coming from the kitchen.

"You say this school of yours is a boarding school eh?" the boy's father said in his cynical tone.

"Yes sir," a happy voice said that ignored the man's pessimistic tone.

"So your school will take the boy off our hands all expenses paid for nine months?" the boy listened and fought back the tears in his eyes as he heard the rare excitement in his father's voice.

"Yes," there was a noticeable amount of hesitation in the nice sounding man's voice, "We could even keep him over vacations if you wanted."

"Can you take him now?!" the boy's father asked with more enthusiasm than the boy had ever heard in his father's voice and he couldn't bite back the tears that ran down his cheeks but whether they were anger or sadness he couldn't tell.

The boy had heard enough. He pushed himself up running into his room slamming the door before thinking about the consequences. He threw himself on his bed sobs muffled in his pillow when he heard the front door shut. He tensed knowing what was coming before he heard his father stomping up the stairs. Fear made him tremble as his door was thrown open leaving a hole in the wall from the knob.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BOY!?" his father roared at him back only waiting for the boy to sit up with a doe eyed look before backhanding him hard enough for the boy to cry out.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR STUPID ASS TO BE OUT OF THIS HOUSE," he roared in a slightly crazed manner. The man went to strike his son again as the boy dared a glance up at his father but when he did the light bulb above the man's head blew up leaving the two in darkness except for the light from the hall way as the door still hung open.

"I can't stand this shit anymore. Don't bother coming down for dinner," the man grumbled after a short silence and left the boy to his aching face and confusion over what had caused the light to blow up.

He stayed on his bed curling into a ball and cursing himself for being so scared, so weak, but most of all for loving the parents that hurt him every day. He forced himself to stand even as he tasted the blood in his mouth from his father striking him. He ran to the door almost slamming it until he stopped letting it shut quietly. If he could he would have locked it but he couldn't. He knew his parents didn't want him but now he was going to some kind of military school or something. He walked slowly to his window to stare out into the stars as he always did feeling he didn't belong there. When he did he noticed the man from downstairs who he had thought sounded nice before he heard them talking about his sentence. The man was wearing a pristine suit but when the boy looked around he saw no car. In the few seconds he had looked for the car he looked back and the man was gone when a small popping sound came from behind him. He whirled around expecting his father had decided to hurt him more.

"It's ok I'm not here to hurt you," the suited man said to the wide eyed boy in calming tones. The boy tried to reason out how what he had just seen could happen but nothing came to mind. He stood his ground halfway out his window deciding to let the magician say his piece.

"Just get out of the window," the man said in a panicky voice and the boy paused seeing sincerity in the man's eyes. It had been nearly three months since the boy had seen eyes that cared for his well being and the boy could recognize the look. He stepped down from the window but stayed ready to jump out if the man made a move for him and the man let out a sigh of relief and straightened.

"What's your name?" the man asked quietly with a small smile that almost faltered when the boy looked at him with narrow eyes. The boy knew for a fact that the man knew his name from his eaves dropping but decided to play along.

"Odran," the boy said in an equally quiet voice that had a distinct clipped tone. It was obvious Odran didn't trust the man and wasn't pretending to.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," the man said in a buoyant mood that only increased Odrans suspicions.

"And yours?" Odran asked in an exasperated tone that cracked slightly from his previous sobs. The man gave a thoughtful look his thick eye brows lowering to just over his eyes but his smile took over quickly.

"Well I am Geogre Bob Muffin the second I am," he said nearly breaking into dance as Odran watched him like he was crazy. George swung Odran's desk chair around and sat in it flipping his hat off into his lap revealing a full head of reddish brown hair putting his feet up on the bed. His completely casual stance disarmed Odran as he had never met someone who smiled so much.

"So your happy because you found a," his voice caught his sobs threatened to start again even if that was the last thing he wanted, "a…another stupid recruit for your military school," Odran said but the words felt wrong on his tongue. Something was special about this man and he only needed to see George appear in his room to know it for a fact.

"Oh no," George said after a brief moment of shock crossed his face before his smile reclaimed his face and with a twirl he put his hat back on, "I guess that could make sense from what you heard," he said before standing and going around the bed and stopping a few feet in front of Odran and holding out his hand as though he expected Odran to shake his hand.

"I am a representative from a very special school. One that will cater to all your needs," George said with a smile still holding out his hand but Odran ignored it.

"My needs?" Odran asked in a near whisper.

"I could explain how you broke that light but I don't think it would be best while we are here," George said waving his free hand around the house rolling his eyes in a bazaar manner. Odran looked at the man trying to detect a lie but only found sincerity in the man's words and finally reached out and took the man's hand which George squeezed gently shook once and let go.

"Can you take me now," Odran asked his desperation bleeding through all his emotional walls and George looked down on the boy with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," George said softly dropping to his knees and taking Odran by the shoulders ignoring the way Odran's eyes were watering up, "I will come back for you in two weeks. Only two more weeks then I will be back I promise, and then you will never have to come back," George said brushing the red mark on Odran's face with the first frown Odran had seen on the older man's face.

Odran smiled at the thought of never returning but at the same time cringed at having to wait another two weeks. It seemed he had finally found an out when the older man stood and walked to the middle of the room and tipped his bowl hat in a friendly manner.

"Until then Odran," George said before popping out of existence again and even after Odran looked out his window the man was nowhere in sight.

The next two weeks were miserable as usual and seemed to pass ten times slower. Odran spent hours in his room staring at his clock trying to will the time to pass in vain. Finally the morning he was supposed to leave arrived. The mood downstairs was buoyant and Odran couldn't deny the feeling was mutual.

He had packed his few possessions into a small briefcase his father had brought him yesterday. It was still open however as he examined his two best shirts as he wanted to look his best.

"Red or green," he mumbled under his breath fairly aware that no matter what he did he wouldn't look normal. Most boys his age were shorter than the girls their age but he was shorter than them. The kids at school had come to call him the stick figure for good reason he thought idly and shrugged with a wince as he grabbed the green shirt.

He raised his arms lifting the shirt up and letting it fall loosely on his meatless frame but still moaned slightly as the fabric rested on the bruises covering his body. He pulled the sleeve on his right arm up and used a whole ace bandage, which happened to be another of his few possessions, around his left arm in hopes of hiding the hand shaped bruise his father had given him as a farewell present last night. He appraised his arm happy with his work as only half the bandaging showed where the sleeve of his shirt cut off.

"Get your ass down here boy!" his father yelled up the stairs in his customary tone. Odran threw the red shirt into his brief case clamping it shut and easily lifted it coming downstairs without looking back. His room had nothing but bad memories and so he practically ran down the stairs without looking back. Just as he got downstairs a soft knock sounded at the door. Odran hid all excitement as he knew it would only make his father rethink his decision and did his best to pout. Father went and answered the door and George tipped his hat in a cordial manner before stepping in as Father invited him in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brennen but we are on a very tight schedule and won't have time to stay. May I see your son?" he asked the man and Odran almost snickered when he saw George give a almost nonexistent wink in his direction.

"The boy is over there," Odran's father said jerking his thumb over his shoulder. George looked at Odran with a surprised expression before looking stern but the look in his eyes spoke of an act but Odran's father didn't seem to notice as he had plopped down on his chair and started watching a football game.

"It's going to take a lot of work to whip this little thing into shape, but don't you worry Mr. Brennen. We will have him changed into a respectable member of society before you know it," George said approaching Odran but his face was the opposite of his harsh words. He had his ever present smile and his eyes were rolling in that strange way they did and Odran wondered how he could walk in a straight line while doing that before taking George's hand.

George steered Odran towards the door and Odran only gave the kitchen a fleeting look. His mother sat at the kitchen table with a happy look going through Caribbean cruise brochures as she had been going through since she learned her "surprise" was going to be taken off their hands. Odran had no real reason to love her as she only watched soap opras and worked in the garden but he did. He wouldn't miss them but he hated how they had his love when it was so undeserved. Odran made a silent resolution to never care for anyone that didn't deserve it again.

Odran blinked a bit as he was lead outside and was slightly surprised to see a car waiting for them. He wasn't surprised when he heard the door to him close without a word and even chuckled a little bit, and suddenly George stopped turning Odran around and knelt before him again. George sent the fiercest look Odran had ever seen on the man's face at Odran's home before his features softened as he turned back to Odran. Geogre reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a stick. Odran looked at the thing cautiously when George started unwrapping the bandages on Odran's arm. Once all the bandaging was off George waved the stick over Odrans arm and then his whole body. Odran's eyes widened as his soreness that he had become so accustomed to disappeared and George only smiled. Odran pulled his sleeve up looking for the hand shaped bruise but it was gone.

"Common we have a lot to do before school starts," George said standing and ruffling Odrans hair and walking towards the car. George took Odran's briefcase and put it in the trunk of the black sedan that was just as fancy as his suit. Odran went to sit in the front seat when he saw someone already in it. He wasn't one to stare but the thing that caught his eye were the purple eyes that looked back at his own. Odran bowed his head a bit in apology and embarrassment before opening the back door and sitting carefully still not used to not being sore. He pulled his seat belt on, an old habit from driving home from school with a drunken mother driving, as George opened the driver seat door and sat down as well and turned looking over his shoulder at me with a broad grin.

"Well Odran I hope you said your goodbye," he said in a sarcastic tone and laughed before turning to the person in the seat next to him, "Lucy this is Odran," he said looking enthusiasticly at the girl to Odran and Odran noticed her head bob up and down but she didn't say anything and seemed to hide from sight behind her seat, "Odran lucy," he said waving from me to her but she only avoided sight even more.

"Hello," Odran said in a quiet voice looking out the window at his parent's white picket fence house with a small smile as George started driving away but was surprised to get a quiet "mhm" from the girl in the front seat.

They drove out of the suburb in an awkward silence Odran being more than happy with the quiet when George seemed forced to try and start up a conversation

"Aren't you a little interested in where we are going Odran?" George said still watching the road. Odran didn't really know how to answer the question. On one hand he wanted to know more than anything and another part of him only cared that it was away from home.

"Of course," Odran said his eyes never leaving the rolling hills he had always wanted to see.

"A quiet bunch," George said with a wistful look that only left the road for a second, "Well would you like to tell him what I told you Lucy?"

Odran turned away from the window to look at the girl hiding behind the seat. At this angle he could see her blond hair and even though her hair was shorter than most girls he had seen he still couldn't see anything else the way she was shrinking down into the seat as though she were avoiding him. He almost laughed seeing the way she franticly shook her head no and went back to looking out his window. He could already tell they would get along if only for lack of communication but he couldn't help but wonder why her eyes were purple. Was it another thing to have to do with the trick the man had done or Odran breaking the light bulb?

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I repeated myself," George said with a laugh.

"I am Mr. Muffin and I teach History of Magic with a very boring ghost," he said with a slight chuckle and Odran's and Lucy's heads both swung towards him with wide eyes.

"Did you say magic?" Odran asked in a incredulous tone that had more than one sarcastic notes in it.

"Why of course I said magic. Haven't you ever felt like you didn't belong where you came from," Mr. Muffin said in a jovial tone that had Odran looking thoughtful.

"Good god we've been kidnapped by a nutter," a high voice said with a resigned voice and Odran only laughed knowing either she was right or they were both crazy. Either way his life couldn't get any worse.

"If I'm a nutter then you both must be to," Mr. Muffin said with a wicked smile, "how do you think you made your father's mouth disappear when he was yelling Lucy? And Odran, how do you think that light bulb exploded? Your witches and wizards and thanks to Harry Potter you will be able to avoid those ghastly homes of yours until you're grown," he said in a very satisfied tone of voice.

"So you're taking us to a school where we will learn magic?" Odran asked a little more curiosity entering his voice and Mr. Muffins shook his head.

"Well right now we are going to get the things you will need for school, and tomorrow you will get on a train for Hogwarts," he said in his jovial tone. Odran's mood dropped down a few pegs knowing the world ran on money.

"But I didn't bring any money and THEY won't pay for anything," he said in a depressed tone already planning what he would do to survive another year living that horrible house.

"Didn't you hear what I said? A very influential wizard set things up for unfortunate children such as yourselves so you have nothing to worry about," he said his happy mood not skipping a beat.

"I can guarantee you won't be getting anything new but it will hold you over for the school year, and during break if you stay, which I assume you will, you get wages for the odd jobs around the castle," Mr. Muffins said smiling even brighter as he saw both kids spirits lift a little.

Mr. Muffin continued relaxed conversation asking about the childrens schooling and the muggle world. Odran answered most of the questions best he could as Lucy seemed to prefer to stay quiet. Mr. Muffin seemed to have a fascination with aircraft and how muggles could fly without magic but Odran didn't know very much so they spent the evening hearing Mr. Muffins theories. Only a few hours went by when Odran could see an approaching city. He recognized it from school books as London and was a little confused. This magic stuff was obviously a secret so why would they be going to such a famous city?

They continued down the highway before taking a off ramp and more building started to line the road. Odran watched with wide eyes as they went deeper and deeper into the city. Just as we were in the deepest part of the city Mr. Muffin pulled into a narrow alley between two brick buildings that looked condemned. He stopped the car and stepped out heading towards the trunk. Odran got out tentatively when he remembered that his bruises were gone finally starting to consider the existence of magic. He started to follow when the girl in the front seat stepped out closing the door and Odran looked at her eyes curiously. Other than her eyes she wasn't dressed very differently then he himself wearing a T-shirt and denim jeans but he did notice she was taller than him but then again wasn't everyone?

"Contacts," she said lowering her head and walking by him swiftly and he could only shrug and followed. Mr. Muffin took their luggage and headed into a side door followed quickly by Lucy. As soon as Odra crossed the threshold he started to worry a bit as the place seemed abandoned but George nodded knowingly from the center of the room pulling a small leather bag from his pant pocket. He opened it pulling out some grey powder and held it out for Lucy who cautiously took it in both hands before handing the same amount to Odran.

"Ok. This," he said holding up his own handful of the grey powder, "is floo powder. We could take the two day drive to where we need to go OR we can use this," he said with a broad grin as though he was having fun confusing the children.

"Now what I want you to do is throw the powder in the fire and then walk into it and say Diagon Alley. Now you need to say this ver…." He paused as Odran waved him down with a confused look.

"What fire?"Odran asked crossing his arms with an annoyed look at the fireless fireplace.

"Oh….an observant one aren't you?" he asked his happy mood not missing a beat as he pulled out the stick and shot flames from the tip into the fireplace, "Ok now may I continue?" Mr. Muffin said in a patient tone.

Odran threw the powder into the fire and frowned a bit when it turned green but didn't miss a step stepping into the fire. He was still suspecting this was some elaborate ruse to get him to go to military camp quietly.

"Diagon Alley," he said with confidence crossing his arms when he felt himself yanked to his right and tried to follow the many fire places he seemed to be looking out of but couldn't and all of a sudden it stopped moving but he didn't. He shot out of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace headfirst landing on his stomach with a grunt. Odran pushed himself up getting on his hands and knees looking around with wide eyes noticing MANY strange things before the sound of rustling flames was followed by a weight landing on his back causing him to fall to the floor once more with a grunt.

Lucy let out a long sigh looking around in a curious manner before realizing the ground she had landed on was far too ….boney to be the floor and looked down and squeeked jumping up off Odran to her feet.

"Sorry," she said in a quiet voice holding her hands in front of her face clasped together with a worried expression. Odran only grunted and started to get up when he heard the sound again and made a mad dive to the side only to see Mr. Muffins walk through the fire with a bemused look as a few people in the pub chuckled at Odran's antics and Odran only glared at the wizard.

"That was a brave thing you did, and a bit stupid but how else can we learn?" Mr. Muffin said with a laugh holding out a hand and helping Odran up when Odran took his hand and Mr. Muffin frowned noticing just how little the boy weighed and decided they would split up. While he was getting some food and the allotted money for the children he would drop them off at Olivander's. Finding the right wand usually took a long time anyways and the man had never been bothered by children.

Odran followed the man who seemed to be in deep thought out of the strange bar. The sight before him was startling to say the least and he heard Lucy gasp softly behind him and he himself couldn't say whether or not he gasped from the sensory overload. The first thing that caught his eye was the people. There had to be hundreds most of which were running around in robes hands full of random things ranging from boxes to paper and even large cages with what looked like owls. But that was just the insane crowds of people. The vendors were selling pieces of animals and what looked like knick knacks and other useless things. Just about the only thing Odran could make sense of was the paper and pens but even those were ancient and looked like something you would only see in an English book feather and all.

Mr. Muffin walked quickly towards one of the stores stopping in front it and looking back with an amused expression as the two children slowly made their way through the crowd eyes lingering on different things before they got to Mr. Muffin and he ushered them inside.

"Oi Alex?" Mr. Muffin called looking about the store having moved Odran and Lucy in front of him holding their shoulders.

"Be out in a minute!" a voice called out from somewhere behind the counter. Mr. Muffin nodded happy to know his friend was here and turned the two kids towards him.

"I'm going to go get the money for your things and then some lunch. Alex will be out in a minute and help you find your wands," he said in a chipper tone.

"You have two customers who need new wands! I'll be back in about fifteen minutes," Mr. Muffin yelled to the back before going out the front doors.

When Mr. Muffin was gone Odran's eyes wandered along shelves and shelves of boxes. Lucy stayed in the center of the room giving Odran a suspicious look as he fingered the edges of a rather large stack. A crash from the back startled both Odran and Lucy who turned quickly in the sounds direction but Odran accidently knocked a few boxes down in his haste causing the precarious stack to fall covering him completely. Lucy turned in surprise and say Odran disappear under the boxes and started snickering covering her mouth with her hand before she broke down a laughed in her high voice bending over with her hands on her knees laughing at the situation with abandon.

A sandy blond young man poked his head out from behind a shelf and looked at the boxes curiously and then smiled at the girl who was nearly in hysterics as it became obvious Odran was slowly crawling his way out of the wand avalanche. The man stepped out from behind the counter wearing a tan apron over a white dress shirt and grey slacks and reached down helping Odran out of the pile with a slight smile. As Odran stood and dusted himself off clearly frustrated Lucy was trying to stop laughing but even all her effort and her hand covering her mouth didn't quiet her snickers or the way her short blond hair bobbed in unspoken laughter. Odran turned his back on her choosing to ignore her when he suddenly felt a streak of heat and then saw sparks nearly catch his hair on fire. Odran looked down to see a dark brown long stick. Odran stared at it like it was a monster as the thing had just nearly caught his hair on fire.

The shop owner quickly plucked the wand from Odran's pocket and grabbed the box somehow finding the box instantly. He held the wand carefully giving it an appraising eye.

"13 1/2 inches, mahogany, fairly flexible, and a dragon heart string core. A fine wand for what is surely to be a fine wizard," the man said with a small smile playing on his lips before he put it in its box and replaced it inside Odrans pocket who hadn't stopped staring at the thing, "One down one to go," he said with a joyful whistle as he waved Lucy towards the counter and began searching through boxes occasionally taking out a wand and having her try it.

Odran cautiously opened the box peering at the stick or wand had he called it? Odran ignored the sound of glass breaking as he was entranced by the odd wood he was stroking and he could swear he felt electricity between his hand and the wood but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. He stayed dazed caressing the wand as though it was indeed a new pet but if Odran knew anything it was that he had found his wand. A second crash finally snapped Odran out of his trance as he looked up to see Lucy looking guilty about whatever she had broken but the middle aged man only patted her head and handed her another wand.

"Why couldn't mine just fall into my pocket," Lucy said with a depressed expression glancing at Odran who was still a little dazed but when she said that he smiled at her in a friendly manner.

"It wasn't the only thing that fell on me," Odran said rubbing his head pretending to wince and Lucy nearly snickered again when a very even stream of sparks shot from the wand she was holding and disappeared before it could hurt anything. The man took the wand for the girl putting it back in its case gently before handing it to Lucy ceremoniously.

"10 inches, willow, twisted wood, and a unicorn tail core," he said fairly pleased with himself apparently. Just as Lucy looked at the box in her hands with a faint smile Mr. Muffins came in with a large bag. Odran's mouth began watering immediately as the smell of fresh bread filled the space.

"How are you Alex?" Mr. Muffin asked with smile still holding the bag with one hand as he reached out to shake the Alex's hand and looked around at the mess, "Still trying to sort out everything?"

"Olivander was a genius. I can make wands up to par with his but only because he taught me," he said smiling broadly at Mr. Muffin, "but I fear I will never has his memory," Alex finished rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"He was one of a kind," Mr. Muffin said with a sad smile before reaching into the bag and handing Odran the biggest sandwich he had ever seen. Odran dropped his wand into his pocket holding the sandwich which resembled one of those huge things you always saw on the tele but this actually looked like the ones on the commercials. He hesitated as he had never really been given food by anyone without something attached.

"Go ahead," Mr. Muffin said with a smile and Odran didn't need to be told twice. He was so focused on consuming the seemingly massive sandwich he didn't even notice Lucy receiving her own and even Mr. Muffin nibbling on one, but Mr. Muffin watched carefully as Odran tore into the sandwich and Lucy gave out a disgusted sound watching the manner the scrawny boy eat. Alex Olivander, having been adopted by Olivander to continue his line of wand crafters, took Mr. Muffins aside leaving Lucy and Odran to their sandwiches even if Lucy had lost her appetite.

"So these two are the ones for the new program?" Alex asked with a sincere curious voice.

"They were the worst off ones by far. Hopefully it will go well for them and us," Mr. Muffin said sincerely.

"The boy is very small," Alex said in a slightly disturbed tone, "but his wand found him effortlessly on my part."

"His parents were abusive and neglectful but Hogwarts should change that. I think he is going to become a Gryffindor. I barely told him what floo powder was and he didn't even hesitate to walk into the fire," Mr. Muffin said from Alex's comment before tilting his head at Alex because of the second thing he had said, "A good omen perhaps?"

"Hopefully," Alex said with a nod and his draw dropped when Odran showed up in front of the pair in perfect order not a speck of food on him despite his messy eating habits.

"We need books for school right?" Odran said with a hungry glint in his eyes and both older men looked at each other Alex smiling mischievously.

"Ravenclaw," he mumbled his opinion as he went back around his counter intent on trying to finish the sorting of the wands he had begun two years ago when Olivander died a peaceful death, "Good luck with getting your things children," he said with a wave before disappearing into the maze of shelves that held countless wands. Mr. Muffin only shrugged when he noticed Odran and Lucy's confused looks and ushered them outside. Olivanders was one of the businesses that supported the new program so the wands were free.

Mr. Muffin motioned for Odran to take his hand and Odran took Lucy's hand as they forged their way through the masses and when they finally entered a store Mr. Muffin smiled apologetically.

"Last minute buyers," he said with a laugh. Lucy let go of Odrans hand almost immediately but Odran didn't think much of it. The store wasn't as packed as the streets but there were still a good number of people to move around. It was filled with racks that seemed to have the robes they had seen teenagers wearing all day. They were more worn then most but so were the cloths he was wearing. Odran glanced over at Lucy noticing that her clothes were a bit worn as well.

"Ok you need to go get 2 or 3 robes," Mr. Muffin said looking the two children up and down before his gaze settled on Lucy and then he glanced at Odran, "It's safe to say you should get the smallest size so I'll help lucy find a few that fit her. Can you manage on your own?" Mr. Muffin asked and Odran's head bobbed up and down.

Odran wandered off in the direction of the boy robes trying to find the smallest. It didn't take him very long as he frowned inside the changing booth. He probably didn't have to go inside one as he was leaving his cloths on but he will a little self conscious about how the smallest seemed to hang off of him. He hated being small but there wasn't much he could do. He tucked the bottom of the robe into his shoes and examined himself with a frown. He could only hope he grew some and fast. He slipped the third robe off and put it over his arm too. He wasn't picky so it didn't take very long at all to find the smallest. He only poked his head out the door when it nearly slammed shut on his head only just hitting him squarely in the forehead. Shaking his head he cautiously looked outside.

"Stop messing around Danny!" a girl shouted at a boy who was obviously older then her. She had dark brown hair that was bound behind her in a braid that ended at her lower back. He couldn't see her eyes but the way she was jabbing her finger at the boy who was a few inches taller than she was. She moved again when he tried to dodge away and pushed him into a closed both which flung open as it was empty. She turned around focusing on Odran with an apologetic look that didn't make its way to her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry he just can't find cloths for himself," she said with a laugh before Odran stepped out completely his robes coming into view.

"Oh how cute," she said in a nearly fan girl manner, "Are you playing wizard?" she asked in a completely sincere manner and Odran's eye brow twitched slightly as it was obvious his height was going to give him problems. He could almost tell she was 5'0 just from eye from his father berating him for being so short and telling him he would miss out on lunch until he started to grow like a real man. Odran bit back his angry retort at the girl and walked slowly towards the front of the store leaving the girl in his wake.

"I'm Haley!" she called as if he would care. He knew she was weird just from the way she carried herself and mumbled something about teenagers. He had never seen someone with dark eye liner and black T-shirt matched with denim jeans and sandals almost radiated weirdness to him and the fact that she thought HE was going to "play" wizard irritated him to no end.

Odran waited for a few minutes before Mr. Muffin and Lucy appeared him holding some robes over his arm with a pleasant look while Lucy looked, as evasive as ever straight at the ground.

"Did you find some that fit?" Mr. Muffin asked politely and Odran nodded before he relinquished them to the man who sighed noticing the size realizing he had been right about the small boy. Mr. Muffins didn't let his nerves or anger show simply by reminding himself Odran would be well fed from now on.

The day was chaotic but went on without further embarrassment on Odran's part. He was amazed to see Mr. Muffins drop all their supplies into two separate pouches that should not have been able to hold so much**,** much less a whole cauldron. It was absolutely ridiculous, but he continued to follow the man without complaint. The only thing that gave him pause was when they went to get books.

Odran had only had time to flip through a few of the books but didn't really understand much of it. What time he did have he spent with his nose stuck in _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. The idea of changing things into other things was just fascinating to him. What really got him thinking was that if you could change other things maybe you could change yourself. Odran had never been what he saw as the ideal boy and this cook could hold the secrets to changing all that. Barely any of it was understandable but he was hell bent on understanding it.

"If you can change a cup is it possible to change yourself?" Odran asked curiously the same light of hunger in his eyes and Mr. Muffin only laughed.

"Well sure but you won't be ready to learn that for a long time. Now common it's getting late and you're going to need plenty of rest for tomorrow," Mr. Muffins said gently taking the book from Odran and heading towards the store owner. Odran followed his brow lowered. He hated it when people told him he was or wasn't ready for something. Just give him the resources and see what he could do. What was the point of restricting what was taught based on a standard?How were people supposed to set themselves apart if everything they were taught was a rigid planned schedule?

After they had done all the shopping they headed to a small inn and before long they were all settled in separate room. Odran couldn't help but be uncomfortable around the goblins and other creatures that would sometimes ear. The organs that apparently had some use repelled him faster than his father. All in all he was feeling a little overwhelmed. If he had a decent book he would be able to relax but his father had made it clear that everything under his roof was his property so Odran had left behind his small but satisfying collect of books. Having been controlled for most of his life his only solace came from alternate realities and fairy tales. Now he found himself in one and suddenly didn't know what to do. Eventually he pulled out his transfiguration book but once again had trouble making heads or tails of it. With a frustrated sigh he reached in the small pouch again. Mr. Muffins had said he only needed to think of what he needed and it would come to him but what happened when he didn't know what he needed? He closed his eyes and focused on nothing just continued to chant in his head "Give me what I need to get started" and his eyes shot open when his hand came in contact with something. He yanked his hand out of the bag only to give a frustrated sigh.

"What do I need this for?" he whispered to himself throwing the box next to the transfiguration book and sticking his hand back into the bag with the same thoughts. It only took a second before he pulled out _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. He glanced at the book skeptically before opening it and to his own amazement it wasn't gibberish. He read the first page and then the second. He put it down with a frown realizing he was missing the essential tool the book kept mentioning and then inspiration hit him. He opened the box to find his wand and took it out of its box realizing how it fit into his hand perfectly. This stick was the key to his new life and with it he could do anything. All it would take was study and if he focused on this book no one would be able to decide what he was ready for and not. He sat with the book in front of him looking through the magic theory and almost started practicing until he saw a warning that apparently underage magic was only allowed at school. With a slight curse under his breath he focused on understanding the new vocabulary terms that would unlock the ability to changing himself into something worthy of admiration.


	2. Pure face meets Pure Boot

"Odran you need to wake up right now," A fairly familiar voice cut through his nightmares. He could tell whatever he was using for a pillow wasn't very soft so he rolled over and something jabbed him in the side. With a yipe he sat up rubbing where it had poked looking down through blurry eyes to his wand. His door opened abruptly and a very irritated Lucy came in pulling a huge trunk behind her. She shot a narrow eyed look at Odran before her eyes got big and she snickered covering her mouth a smile visible around her hand. Odran waited for her to calm down but when she didn't his gaze narrowed. He had been up until roughly two hours ago and he simply wasn't in the mood to be made fun of as only god knew what was wrong with him this morning. Once his expression went hellfire on her she relented rather quickly standing up straight before speaking.

"Mr. Muffin says you need to empty out your pouch and put everything in this," she said in an informative tone letting the huge trunk drop. Odran winced at the noise before watching Lucy go with a little bit more spring in her step as though seeing Odran had brightened up the day. Odran looked around until he saw a clock and groaned seeing it was 6 am. Odran stood still in the clothes he had worn yesterday and walked over to the small mirror. It only took one look for him to see what had made Lucy laugh and he rolled his eyes. He was notorious for his bed head and today he had gone beyond the call of duty. His hair looked like it had been styled to stand up on one side sticking straight up. It was probably from how he was sleeping on the book and so he went to his suitcase and scoured his things until he found the old black comb his grandfather had left him in his will. Odran swiftly fixed his hair so that it was falling normally again. Odran lifted his shirt off his head and threw it on the ground near the trunk. He swiftly pulled on his green T-shirt and didn't bother changing jeans. He took the bag and looked at it curiously. He sat down on his bed and shuffled his way over to his spell book and flipped pages for about ten minutes before he found what he was looking for. He grabbed up his wand from his bed spell book still in hand and moved the enchanted bag to the center of his bed. He glanced down at the spell again reading the instructions. He was about to try and unleash all his things at once when he remembered the rule of no magic outside school in the book. He would have to find a way around all these rules and all the surveillance charms and such that made it so hard to go unnoticed.

Odran took the bag and held it upside down shaking it but nothing came out. With a frustrated look he reached in and commenced taking everything out one at a time. It took him almost an hour to get everything put in his trunk. It was fairly roomy inside even after everything was in it because of his lack of possessions. The time was already 7:30 am and from what Mr. Muffins said yesterday the train left at 11:00 am. He made the bed and made sure everything was as it was before he came. If he didn't keep his room at home perfect he got beaten so it had become habit. The three of them had been put in rooms on the second floor and Odran made his way downstairs, his trunk banging on each step as he descended the stairs.

"Good morning Odran," Mr. Muffins said appearing out of nowhere with a large steaming mug in his hand and taking the trunk from Odran and heading towards the front door. Odran followed him staying quiet and saw that he was putting it on a small hand cart next to another trunk which he assumed was Lucy's. Once he had done that he turned to Odran with a big smile.

"Well don't just stand there breakfast is in there," he said waving his hand in the direction he had just come from. Mr. Muffin didn't have to tell him twice mostly because Odran hadn't had a decent breakfast since school went out for the summer. He didn't take time to notice the wide open room that was full of people and plopped down right next to Lucy who only frowned looking at his hair with a disappointed look. Odran didn't know where to start as he looked at the food in front of him but tore into the closest thing with little hesitation. Once again Lucy, who had been eating her warm oat meal, watched Odran who had just started on his and she moved her bowl away before picking up a piece of toast and heading towards the door. Odran thought he heard a mumbled "disgusting" but couldn't care less and looked around for Lucy when he noticed her oat meal wasn't gone. After making sure and he noticed Mr. Muffin busy talking to someone he finished hers in record time to before settling with a put out expression because she had taken her toast with her.

"Odran the cab will be here in a few minutes so hurry up," Mr. Muffin said heading towards the entrance. Odran stood after both Lucy's and his plates were clean and made sure he hadn't missed anything before going to the entrance himself. Mr. Muffin was loading the trunks into the taxi cab and Lucy was still nibbling on her toast from in the back seat of the cab. Odran hurried around the cab jumping in before closing the door and pulling on his seat belt before he looked up noticing Lucy giving him a rather disturbed look.

"What?" Odran asked with sincerity and she only looked away. Odran shrugged not even having an idea as to why he deserved such treatment but life wasn't fair and he knew it so he just patiently waited for Mr. Muffins to get in the taxi. Odran had never seen a real city and London was beautiful in his eyes. Kings Cross Station came into view a little sooner than Odran would like.

"I am going to go get the trolleys, you two get the trunks out of the cab," Mr. Muffins said while paying the driver and then went to get the trolleys. Odran went around and got his own trunk out of the back setting it upright with a grunt. He looked up and saw Mr. Muffin was on his way but Lucy was having trouble with her trunk so he went to help and Lucy only gave him a suspicious look before making room for him to help.

"Just don't eat it," she grumbled and a confused Odran helped her get the trunk out just as Mr. Muffin got to them and he put the two trunks on it. He barely shot them a smile before pulling the trolley through the station with the two children following his hurried pace.

"Umm Mr. Muffin…What's the hurry? It's only 9am…" Lucy asked softly as his longer legs made it hard for the children to keep up.

"Oh ah I remembered a meeting I have to be at. The old ghost is trying to get rid of me again," he said with a tired look over his shoulder and the two kids looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Odran shrugged and broke into a jog to keep up.

"Now your train will be leaving from platform 9 ¾ at eleven o'clock sharp. Seeing as you are arriving early you will likely have your pick of carts. Don't let any older students bully you out of it either. If I were you I'd stick together," he said with a apologetic smile over his shoulder. Lucy and Odran were jogging just to keep up with the long legged man but still Lucy found time to give Odran a distasteful look but this was followed by a look of resignation. After all he was the only one he knew and they were in the same situation so even if he did eat like a slob even a slobs company was better than no company.

The platforms seemed to go by in a blur as until they came to platform nine. Odran eyed his surroundings suspiciously noticing a rather significant number of people wearing odd clothing. Mr. Muffin made his way with expertise through the crowd and stooped in-between two arches. He glanced around a bit before pushing the trolley straight at a brick pillar. Odran raised a hand ready to warn him before Mr. Muffin walked straight through the solid pillar and only a small squeak escaped his open mouth. He turned to see Lucy gaping at what had just happened before she caught herself and sending Odran a haughty look that was ruined by her embarrassed blush she strode straight at the wall with her eyes closed and to Odran's continued disbelief she to disappeared into the wall.

Odran shook his head slightly before becoming determined. In all his life he was only afraid of one thing and that man was who knows how far away and only getting farther. He strode forward and closed his eyes waiting for impact but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see a massive red engined train. On the platform there was a steady stream of parents with kids who seemed to be around his age. He of course was smaller than them all but nothing would fix that or could it… He thought back to transfiguration and glanced at his trunk where a seemingly impatient Lucy stood with no sign of Mr. Muffin.

"Where did he go?" Odran asked walking up to Lucy with a confused look.

"He said he had an appointment and couldn't wait. He said we should look for the prefects if we are having any problems, and to drop off our things things with him," she said pointing to a grizzled by kind looking man who was napping next to the train at what looked like a cargo cart of the train near the back.

"How are we supposed to know who prefects are?" Odran said in a frustrated tone as he took the trolley from Lucy who submissively let go and followed him. Though they weren't exactly friends they were both alone in a new world and each other's company provided a certain amount of comfort.

"I think he said they will be older students with badges," Lucy said in an uncertain tone as they continued towards the old man.

Odran stopped in front of the snoozing man with a amused look at Lucy before he poked the man in the rips and stepped back hiding his hand in the same breathe.

"Uhg wha? Oh!" The man said jerking out of his sleep when he noticed the two children in front of him, "First years eh? Where're your parents?" he asked only to get a shrug from Odran and a pained look from Lucy, "Well I suppose you wouldn't have come to me if you had knowledgeable parents. Your lucky kids to get away from them muggles," he said with a grin as though the children were in on an inside joke. When Odran only frowned and Lucy nodded he turned his attention to the baggage and motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll store this in the back and you kids just choose a cart and take a nap or something. Trains not leaving for awhile and even then you have a long wait," he said in a completely business tone.

"He was a pleasant fellow," Odran said in a sarcastic tone as he found a way into one of the train cars. Odran wasn't exactly picky as the first empty compartment, which happened to be the first one he saw considering they were so early, he slipped in followed by a cautious Lucy. They took seats opposite one another Odran pulling his transfiguration book out and started to try and read more when he found his eyes closing. Odran jerked awake as their sliding door was slammed open and he looked over to a surprised Lucy.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Odran asked with a harassed look at the rodent like thing in Lucy's lap and her gaze went from the door to Odran to her rodent and back to him clinging the rodent to her chest and giving him The Look.

"She is a guinea pig and you leave her alone," she scolded in a harsh tone before a clicking sound got both Odran's and Lucy's attention back to their visitors. There were two boys and three girls. One boy who looked about their age had platinum blonde hair and a sneer on his face. Right before he spoke a haughty feminine voice spoke from somewhere in the hall. Odran looked around the boys to see the third girl who was obviously irritated. She was taller than the rest and had somewhat long curly hair that looked black until the light hit it and he realized it was a very dark shade of blue. He didn't have any time to pursue his queries as she crossed her arms with a small tut before she disappeared from view with a bored look.

"Did you really bring me here just to harass some mudbloods?" she said in a annoyed voice, "I'm going back," she said her voice already becoming quieter as she left and the other two girls followed her and the blonde haired boy shot her a dirty look before turning his attention back to Odran and Lucy.

"Maybe they will start putting all the trash in the same carts," the blonde boy said throwing some kind of wrapper on the floor and the other boy laughed loudly. Odran only rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book even though he was still slightly tired but he couldn't help but notice Lucy's down cast eyes and the slight tremble that went through her body. Odran sighed inwardly getting ready to make a retort to the bully when a deep voice spoke.

"Stop this Scorpius. Do you really want to be seen associating with mudbloods?" A tall blond student asked with a emotionless face. It was obvious the two were siblings but the olders eyes were not as cold as the younger's, mysterious but not nearly as cold.

"Shut up Remus," he sneered in a mocking tone that ended in a smug grin, "I'll do as I please," he finished leaving the cart. Lucy was looking up with a confused look before the two of them saw the prefect badge. His expressionless face was marred by a slight frown in what almost looked like pity.

"If they bother you again just push down on this," Remus said handing Lucy a gold coin which she looked at with confusion before pushing down on the face of the coin and a soft chirping filled the room and Remus held up the coins twin with a soft smile, "I have things I must attend," Remus said before stepping out and closing their door behind him and disappearing down the hall in the direction his brother had gone.

Odran waited a short time to see if anyone else would try to barge in before turning to Lucy with a cautious look. He stayed like that for a short time trying to decide if he should say anything as she seemed a bit shaken up.

"You ok?" he said quietly from behind his book trying to hide any concern from the girl he was sure already hated him. There was a long silence before she spoke and he assumed she wasn't going to say anything at all.

"My mother called me that a lot," she said with downcast eyes and Odran only looked at her with confusion. She risked a few careful glances up only to see a dumb founded Odran and her temper flared.

"Trash you idiot," she said with haughty flare and realization hit Odran. He felt a little bad but whatever bad mood had filled Lucy seemed to have disappeared with an opportunity ti insult Odran so he only smiled and went back to his book.

"Don't worry about it. I've been called things much worse," Odran said in a attempt to comfort her.

"Hmph!" was Lucy's only response and when Odran glanced over his book she wasn't shaken anymore but actually looked mad. Odran only shrugged and half wished there was a book that could explain girls.

Odran read his book patiently trying to ignore Lucy's antics with her Guinea Pig or whatever it was but within the next fifteen minutes the door flew open once more and Odran could only sigh.

Four girls poured into the room making Odran's eyes go wide as he scooted to the window with a startled look. They were led, and it was very easy to see she was the ringleader, by a short girl with black hair and tanned skin who wore a smug smile letting her robes swish about with a confidant air as the first two girls entered. The first was just as short as Odran and the black haired girl, which if he hadn't been so startled by the invasion he would have felt good about, with light brown hair that was a bit frizzy at the ends but had bright blue clips holding her hair out of her face. She unlike the black haired girl was wearing denim jeans with a T-shirt and a long yellow scarf wrapped around her neck and face that nearly hid the sprinkling of freckles on her face. She had a nervous look as she sat timidly on the same side as Odran but was just as squished up against the wall as he was against the window. The second was taller with deep dark red hair, that was probably mistaken as dark brown when light wasn't in the room or if she was outside, which only made her dark green eyes stand out more against her pale skin. She wore a pair of denim shorts with a dark blue shirt on and sandals and quickly took a seat right next to Lucy who looked as nervous as Odran. The fourth practically skipped in nearly tripping on her robes when the black haired girl caught her with a laugh. Odran's jaw dropped open when the girl's, who had nearly fallen, hair turned pink and a slight blush filled her cheeks before she laughed back and with a twirl she stood straight glancing at the cabin with a smug look looking over at the black haired girl with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and her hair turned back into a soft brown.

"Mission accomplished?" she asked maintaining her mischievous look.

"You almost made it without falling this time Cami," the black haired girl said poking Cami in the ribs playfully.

"If I didn't pretend to fall you wouldn't feel important Amina!" she said with a shrug her hair flaring pink for a second and Amina laughed as the other four kids just looked at the pair with reactions carrying from amused to annoyed Odran being the annoyed one.

"What mission?" Odran asked in a bored tone and Amina's eyes narrowed at him and he looked back at her with a nervous expression, "What?"

"You're an ass," she said decisively still peering at Odran with an appraising look before the cabin erupted in giggles Lucy trying her best to stifle her own laughter. Odran stood to leave closing his book with a pissed off look but was stopped before he could get past the two robed girls.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Cami said her hair turning a dark green as she took the smaller boy by the shoulders and pushed him back to his seat where he only grunted and looked out the window. She went back and sat next to the girl with the shorts getting in a lounging position putting her arm on the back of the seat behind the girl rocking her head from side to side almost like she was listening to music and Amina let the door shut and took a step forward with a confidant air.

"This is all the muggleborns of our year at Hogwarts," Amina said with a smile before looking to the girl sitting by Odran, "This is Nyssa Divinia White and dubbed my opposite and sister because what is Black without White?" she asked with a broad grin and even Nyssa smiled from under her scarf before Amina pointed to the other girl.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," she said with a bit of flare when Rose spoke up.

"Just Rose," she said in a shy quiet voice.

"You heard her my little minions," Amina said before her gaze shifted to Lucy and Amina's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Lucy Lewis?" she said her voice coming as close to uncertain as Odran had heard it today. Though he was looking out the window he was paying a fraction of his attention if only to get their names right. He had some questions but figured he would let the little entertainer continue her routine. Amina's head turned back to me and she grinned wickedly.

"And the ass," she said jovially with a wide grin and a few snickers filled the cabin and Odran looked away again right as another voice spoke up.

"Odran Brennen," Cami chirped happily her head never stopping it's motion and her eyes staying shut as she spoke, "Od name eh?" she finished with a laugh. Odran had almost begun to think of her as decent but she to just made fun of everything and so he let his gaze fall back to his transfiguration book. If it was the last thing he did he wouldn't be small for long. Odran was trying to stay focused on the book and only focused more when Amina let herself fall in the only seat left that was in between Nyssa and Odran. She gave him a amused glance before jumping head first into a conversation with her new "sister" and Odran tried his best to ignored being cramped in a cabin full of girls.

The girls chatted amongst each other for what seemed like hours before the sun finally set. Odran jerked awake to find his head had been resting the glass only when he did another person jerked off his shoulder as well. Odran looked to his right only to see Amina probably just as groggy and surprised as he looked. Even Nyssa looked a bit groggy and when Odran looked over at the other side of the cart it was easy to guess what had went on.

Cami had a hand over her mouth and Odran couldn't help but stare as her hairy was changing colors violently as she tried to keep from laughing out loud and once or twice Odran even thought he saw very unhuman ears pop out of her hair before her eyes popped open and she saw Odran shooting a glare her way and her hair shifted to a dark green and she looked away still trying to stifle her laughter. Had he not been so focused on Cami's hair he would have seen Lucy rolling her eyes and Rose trying to keep her laughter silent as well.

Amina sat up straight and stretched with a huge yawn letting her arms rest on the back of the seat she shared before she grimaced down at her robes with a upset look.

"You wrinkled my robes," she said in a voice Odran couldn't tell if she was joking or not before Amina's hand went to her hair and her grimace turned angry, "You even messed up my hair! You really are an ass," she finished with a pouty look as she tried to smooth her robes and fix her hair which got a good laugh out of the other girls but only at Odrans confused look.

"You need to get your robes on you four. We will be at Hogwarts within the hour," Remus said appearing at the door and grinning in an apologetic manner noticing Odran was the only male there, and he looked to Cami and Amina.

"You two can help them?" he asked glancing at the muggleborns with pleading look, "I have a lot to do before we arrive," he finished in a resigned tone.

"Sure sure," Cami said her hair turning back brown as she stood, "I'll go get the robes."

Cami disappeared down the hall and only then did Odran notice all who passed were in robes similar to Cami and Amina and there were many more people in the halls. Cami didn't take long to get the robes and Odran slipped in his ignore the slight chuckles from Cami.

"He's just as small as Cami and Nyssa," she said, "You three are soooooo cute," she finished with a small squeal but her eyes widened as Odran, Amina, and Nyssa all formed a united front for the first time with glares focused on Cami and Cami couldn't help but swallow loudly checking to see if her cloak was too tight.

"Now that that's over," Amina said in a clipped tone as she was rather sensitive about her height, "You four just stick with one of us and you should be fine."

"You can take the shorties," Cami said with a laugh grabbing Lucy's and Rose's hand and dashing out of the room her hair going rainbow again as she dragged the two girls behind her using them as a shield from the piercing glare coming from the three "shorties".

Odran didn't like being called shorty but noticed that the two girls were having problems with their robes being to big as well and he didn't want to be alone for whatever was going to happen so he reluctantly followed Nyssa who was following Amina without hesitation. They stepped off the train unto the platform and Odran immediately noticed the older students being led away.

"First years this way!" a loud voice shouted from behind them and Odran spun around to see the largest man he had ever seen shouted to the students. Though at first he looked a bit menacing his broad smile and waving motion disarmed him but he still backed up to try and escape the man's attention and to his surprise Nyssa was doing the same with wide eyes. Amina noticed them backing away and followed rolling her eyes.

"That's only Hagrid you two scardy cats," she said in a playful tone.

"But he was huge," Odran murmured as they were caught up in the flow of students again and Nyssa only nodded in agreement.

"Of course he is. He's half giant after all. You should see his brother. Made a big name for himself during the battle of Hogwarts, and then there was…." Amina went off into a tangent of some king at such high speeds Odran decided his best bet was to tone it out but Nyssa seemed to be able to understand as from time to time her head bobbed up and down with a wide range of expressions.

Odran soon realized they were coming up on a dock that had what seemed like hundreds of little boats lined up along it. Amina showed no hesitation like most of the students and jumped into one of the boats which Nyssa followed only hesitating long enough to make sure she wasn't going to land on Amina. Odran paused on the dock staring at the boat suspiciously. In nearly anything Odran was bold but there was one thing he was afraid of and that was water. He had never learned to swim as he was lucky if his parents fed him much less teach him anything.

"Hurry up or you'll end up in Hufflepuff," Amina said with a haughty laugh and Odran got down on his knees pulling the boat closer and carefully trying to get in the boat and Amina only sighed and grabbed him by the collar and yanked him safely in the boat. Odran sat up still looking at the water nervously.

Surprisingly someone jumped right into the boat making Odran grab ahold of the sides for life as it rocked slightly and the other girl sat oogling at Odran.

"You're the kid from Diagon Alley! You're so tiny though," Haley said scrunching up her nose at him and then Nyssa and Amina before she burst out laughing, "I….I.. I got on the boat of midgets," she gasped out hysterical with laughter only she remained oblivious of the glares from Amina and Nyssa but Odran was too busy trying to stay in the boat, which was in no real danger of leaving.

"Oi! Follow me everyone!" Hagrid yelled out and Amina casually started their boat on its way.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Nyssa spoke up and for the first time Odran was paying enough attention to his surroundings to hear them.

"They are like cheese puffs. They look pretty but no substance," Haley said with a laugh and the trio continued ignoring her.

"Well some people say it's for left overs but most of those are Slytherin. Cami's grandma was in Hufflepuff and became an Aurur and how can you call them left over," Amina said with a smug look as though that fact alone gave no room for argument.

"An Aurur?" Nyssa asked with a questioning look adjusting her scarf to cover more of her face as the night was becoming rather cold but luckily the sky was clear.

"Ummm…I don't know how to explain it in muggle terms," she said with a look over her shoulder to make sure she was still following Hagrid, "but it's really hard to be one. You have to have amazing grades. You protect people from dark wizards and stuff. I'm going to be an aurur one day," Amina said with a wicked grin.

"They are like the swat team of the wizarding world," Haley said casually and the shorties continued to ignore her though the two muggleborns did understand now.

"So what's Slytherin then," Odran asked trying to distract himself from the rocking of the boat that was damn near giving him a nervous breakdown.

"It's where all the people I am going to lock up go. The bad types that end up being dark wizards and such," Amina said dismissively and then continued with a slight shrug. Haley finally woke up to the testy short wizards behavior and just stayed quiet with a small smile.

"Ravenclaw is for book worms and Gryffindor is for me," Amina said shooting the two with another broad grin.

"So Gryffindor is for loud annoying girls who make fun of people?" Odran said through clenched teeth as his stomach was starting to do flips.

"Haha really funny," Amina said with narrowed eyes and a bored voice, "Gryffindor is where brave go like my grandfather," she said and had Odran been paying attention he would have caught a bit of fear in her voice. She had spent a full year praying she didn't end up in the same house as most of her father's family but she was worried because her mother had been in Slytherin. Her mother was actually a great person but she idolized her grandfather so she didn't want in the house he had hated.

Amina followed Hagrid into a cave that led underneath what Odran assumed was the castle but he was still focused on the water until they came to a small dock where he made a leap of faith until the dock and let out a sigh of relief when he touched the ground. There were a few laughs at his antics but most of them came from his boat and he swiftly got himself up his confidant expression back in place.

"Still haven't got your sea legs eh?" Amina said with a small chuckle hoping to the dock followed by Nyssa and Haley who they still had a silent agreement to ignore. Amina's head was twirling about probably looking for Cami Nyssa's hand in hers forcing her way through the crowd.

Odran soon found himself alone and though it made him a little nervous he went with the crowd. They were just coming to a set of stares when Mr. Muffin appeared wearing robes at the top of the stares with a uncharacteristically stern expression. He gave a short talk explaining something but Odran wasn't paying attention. Mr. Muffin disappeared and the students shifted up towards the door but Odran's robes caught on something and fell forward. Odran turned with a few good words from his father's vocabulary but stopped short of using them when he saw the culprit.

She stood up straight with a frown looking down at him. Her cloudy grey eyes stood out to him almost as much as her platinum blond hair and soft features. She reminded him of the boy who had come into his cart earlier even in the way she looked down at him but her eyes angled slightly in a fashion that gave her an exotic feel and her soft features were much different than the boys. He had been lost looking up at her when the very boy he had been comparing her to showed up out of nowhere grabbing Odran by the collar and punching him in the face.

"Don't look at my sister you mudblood trash!" Scorpius yelled angrily getting ready to punch again when he got a foot in the face. Odran's hand went to his face to discover he had a bloody lip but he was used to much more. What he wasn't used to was help and when he turned over to look up there stood a very angry Amina with her arms cross with a worried looking Cami behind her along with the rest of the muggleborns though they looked more nervous than anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Black!?" Scorpius roared scrambling back up with a bloody nose looking down on the little ball of fury that was Amina who didn't budge and inch, and Scorpius's sister stepping back with a worried expression. As soon as Scorpius's attention was off Odran Cami dragged him over to their group and yanked him up to a standing position.

"Opps I didn't see your face there," Amina said in a calm voice before she smiled and pointed to Mr. Muffin who had just returned.

"Come now it's time for the sorting," he said with his unusual business like tone that made most of the students swallow loudly but Scorpius was only staring daggers at Amina and Odran was stealing side long glances at Scorpius's sister. One thing was clear…This would not end well.


	3. Silencing the Sorting Hat

Farancia Abacura

Chapter three: The silenced sorting hat

The large wooden doors swung open and the crowd of first years surged forward with excitement. Amina and Cami both stood on either side of Odran who only glanced around in amazement at the wide open hall. The ceiling shone brightly with stars marked with three distinct flags Odran assumed represented the four houses Amina had spoken of. As oblivious as ever Odran did not catch the banter between Amina and Cami about how one of their charges was already on the bad side of one of the most influential wizarding families in Europe.

The first years continued towards the front of the great hall where the teachers sat, and Odran who was examining the people at the front tables shyed away when an ancient looking women made eye contact with him. Something about her inquisitive eyes and the way she look at him as though he looked familiar unsettled him. A fairly large man stood from the teachers table and went around meeting them. He carefully took an old weathered hat from a shelf and a small wooden stool which he set down in from of the group of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! If you would line up we can start the sorting," the large man said with a kind expression. He unfolded a scroll and began with the letter A reading off the names of children. The first years as a whole began to squirm but Odran was still fascinated with his surroundings until he realized the hat was talking, and this just happened to be right before. Amina Black was called for sorting.

Amina hesitated for a few seconds before shaking herself for some unknown reason and strode up to the seat with a determined air. Odran could see her mumbling something over and over like a chant and the hat took its sweet time with sorting her but finally the hat shouted out Gryffindor and Amina jumped for joy before almost sprinting to the cheering Gryffindor table.

A few more people passed when Odran was shocked out of his revere for the room, and assorted floating objects, by the man bellowing out his name.

"Odran Brennen!" the large man called and Odran wasted no time taking his seat but did give the hat a suspicious look.

"Don't worry," the large man winked as he dropped the hat on Odrans head but when the hat did all Odran heard was a large intake of breathe and a hiss. After what could have been seconds or minutes of the great hall holding it's breathe The large man took the hat up again and gave it a small shake and returned it on Odran's head but still nothing. After another minute or so someone spoke up.

"The mudblood broke the sorting hat!" Scorpious said from the line breaking out into laughter followed by the entire Slytherin table but a stern look from the teachers quieted them all and Odran was only more confused. What exactly was a mudblood anyways?

"Professor Longbottom may I see the hat," the ancient woman asked in a calm tone not showing the confusion of the rest of the room.

"Of course headmistress," Professor Longbottom said handing her the hat quickly and Odran's eyes went to the woman with a questioning look.

She ignored Odran at first tapping the hat with her wand at which point it sputtered out a surprising chain of foreign languages. After this she looked to Odran with a kind smile.

"Do you have your wand with you Mr. Brennen?" she asked in a casual manner that had Odran thinking that maybe she was a decent individual. He took his wand from his pocket tentatively showing it to her.

"Give it a flick won't you?" The headmistress asked and Odran did so and the same abundant shower of sparks shot out. Seeing this she nodded and turned to the hat with a stern look mumbling some words to it before putting it back on Odran's head and taking a seek.

The great hall stayed quiet for nearly another minute before the sorting hat rasped in a deep breath before letting out a whisper that reverberated around the entire great hall.

"Slytherin," the hat whispered but somehow every ear heard it but no one dared to speak. Three houses looked at Odran with horror and pity while the fourth, Slytherin, looked at Odran with a strange combination of confusion and hatred.

"Guess the hat is broken. I better end up in Slytherin or I will call my grandfather," Scorpious said with all sincerity receiving another glare from teachers and the headmistress.

"Go along my boy. Everything will be fine," Professor Longbottom reassured Odran but the looks Odran was getting from his own house and the look of regret on the teacher's face himself just confused Odran even more. It seemed to Odran that he was destined to be hated even if he didn't know why. Odran had come to accept that him just existing was enough reason for most of the world to dislike him so he only shrugged and made his way to his house. As he walked past his fellow Slytherins he caught bits of pieces of whispered conversations that only confused him more.

A sudden scurrying made it obvious his new house had cleared an entire table for him at the end of the row closest to the exit of the great hall. Odran didn't mind the solitude but the strange acts of both the sorting hat and his fellow students were beyond him. In his normal school Odran had always avoided notice but here it seemed he was destined to stand out. The word mud blood continued to come up. He filed the word away to find out what it means later as the sorting continued without any delay. Odran had set his head on his table just letting everything sink in as he watched four of his five associates go to the other three houses. He had in fact been the only one not to receive cheers. Camiellia Lupin only widened her eyes in horror as the Slytherin house exploded in applause and cheers as they managed to get her. Some of the slytherin actually gave Cami thumbs up or tried to give her a spot to sit but she actually gave them the birdie, which resulted in Amina laughing hysterically and falling off her bench on the other side of the great hall. Cami moved right past them taking a seat by Odran mumbling something about being a martyr.

"You did something to the hat? That has to be it! How could I be Slytherin?" She has grumbled the first time she sat down and began grumbling to herself, "Odran we will just have to make our own house! This just won't do!" she had went on in between her ranting most of which Odran ignored still trying to sort everything out.

As the sorting drew to a close a Naomi Selwyn was called and the hat barely touched her head before it shouted out Slytherin and her perfect confidance in that fact seemed undaunted and Odran immediately decided she was trouble. It didn't help that Odran remembered her as the girl who walked away from harassing "mudbloods" on the train. He glanced to Cami realizing he could solve a mystery.

"What's a mudblood Cami," he asked casually but Cami didn't have time to answer.

"It's a stupid filthy muggle who has stolen magic and wants to corrupt our society!" A rotund girl said sitting on Odran's table as all the other spots had been taken As Naomi and her other tall henchman sat on her other side. The large girls high nasally voice nearly gave Odran a headache immediately so much so that he only nodded hoping she would shut up but no such luck.

"Why do we have to sit next to the mudblood Naomi?" the fat girl seemed to speak straight from her nose but the tall dark blue haired girl only glanced at her and then Odran with an appraising look before turning back to look at the table.

"You shouldn't insult people you don't know Cocoa. You never know what they will become," she said quietly but Odran could almost sense a certain methodically observant mind which only made him more wary of her.

"You should avoid her Odran. She is a Selwyn," Cami said still slightly distracted and only when she saw Odran's confused expression did she elaborate, "She is a pureblood."

"And that makes her special?" Odran asked actually curious if it meant anything.

"Not really. It just means they have a little more money than common folk and huge bloated egos. They think they are better than muggle borns but I have an aunt that would completely smoke all their parents and she is muggle born so don't listen to them," she said going back to concentrating on some unknown problem.

"So it's just racism, and they will all under estimate me then. At least there's no pressure, but won't you get picked on too if you hang around me?" Odran asked as some teacher spoke to the student body once more but as usual Odran was contemplating other things but all this ended when a massive amount of food appeared on the table in front of him.

"Who cares what they think anyways," Cami responded but her words were lost on Odran who was nearly head first into some kind of pudding receiving a very weirded out look from Cami and looks of general disgust from anyone who could see, especially the Slytherins.

About an hour later Odran was feeling very sick as he did not possess the frame to support the amount of food he ate but at the same time he was more content than ever. Well fed, warm, and not being around anyone with a right to physically abuse him was making Odran very comfortable even if his mere presence was turning the whole school upside down.


	4. Muggle Skills and Gravity

FA chapter 4

Odran followed the silver and green robes of his fellow Slytherin ignoring the looks and whispered conversations that his very existence seemed to inspire. Cami was grumbling strings of fairly foul language as she followed slowly behind Odran with her hair a particularly dangerous shade of red that resembled blood. Odran let his pace slow until he was just at the end of the crowd at which point Odran felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The shock will wear off," Remus said with a small grin from behind Odran, "I don't know if I have ever heard of a muggleborn being in Slytherin though. You must really be something."

"What is a muggleborn anyways," Odran asked keeping his voice quiet and neutral as he honestly had no idea.

"It means your parents are both muggles. None magical folk. The only thing it means is that you don't have a bloated ego," Cami said absentmindedly as though she was lost in deep thought her hair gradually changing to a purplish color as they continued down the spiral stairs that led down to the dungeon closely followed by Remus.

"It is about time for bed you two. Follow me Odran," Remus said after mumbling something to a painting before turning around to tell them the password but nearly nothing was sticking in Odran's head except for the last two hours he had spent in the great hall. Odran just followed his tall friend in a near daze as he analyzed his time at Hogwarts. The hat was obviously respected but hated him just like his new house. It seemed like everyone was surprised by his sorting but he just couldn't grasp the novelty of it all.

"In you go," Remus said with a cautious look around the 1st year male dorms. Odran followed Remus's eyes to see some cautious and even curious glances. It seemed as though the new people at least didn't hate him, but of course that thought was destroyed when he saw Scorpious and his friend who seemed to be starting a new trend of scowling. Odran turned and stepped into a dusty dank room filled with bunk beds that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Dust flew everywhere when Odran sneezed from the mess.

"Sorry about that but Ludwig said it would be best to keep you separated from the rest of the first years until we know how the house Is going to react," Remus said in a reluctant tone before he waved his wand in a wide arch and dust and dirt centuries old seemed to just vanish and miscellaneous objects tidied themselves, "If you have any problems come get me. Tomorrows a big day so don't stay up late."

"Wheres Cami?" Odran asked as he hadn't noticed her leave but after a bit of thought he answered his own question, "Nevermind. Thanks for showing me to my room," Odran said with his best attempt at being cordial as Remus nodded and closed the door behind him.

Odran went to his trunk slowly taking in his surroundings. It was definitely a dungeon but it was better than any room he had ever had and he doubted anyone had such a large space to themselves. It only took a second for him to open his trunk and find his spell books. His entire life seemed to be on sensory overload recently but he just felt an urge to learn as much as he could. He flicked his wand trying to get the incantation just right but instead of a steady stream of light what came from his wand nearly blinded him before he canceled it. Having failed epically at his first spell he started reading hoping to find what went wrong.

He had only finished a chapter when his door creaked open and the torches went out. Odran blinked a few times before his eyes focused and he saw a very familiar patch of platinum blond hair trying to be sneaky and find Odran at the same time by following the perimeter of the room. Odran pulled his dark robes up to his hair line and stayed low on his bed. He then tilted his head considering what the boys goals were before settling on something malevolent and so Odran picked each book up with a weighing expression on his face as he followed Scorpious's progress throughout the room. After some careful consideration about going with magic or more muggle means he decided his muggle skills were more reliable for now. Taking his History of Magic book in both hands and lifting it over his head he waited patiently. Scorpious made his way around the bed next to Odran's and skirted the wall coming to Odran's bed and peeking his head over the top to see if Odran was there.

"Hi," Odran said in a pleasant tone before putting all of his strength into helping the book give in to gravity on top of Scorpious's head. Odran watched as Scorpious fell with a satisfying thud unto the floor and then glanced around to see if Scorpious's lackey was around but he couldn't see him about so Odran shrugged and hopped off his bed leaving the History of Magic book on the floor, because as much as he loved books that particular book was heavy enough that he would defer that task until tomorrow. There was one task, however, that he could not ignore until tomorrow.

As much as he was a decent individual saying Odran was gentle about it would be a lie when he picked Scorpious up by one leg and slowly dragged the surprisingly heavy boy to his door. He opened it with patience, slipping his shoe off to use it as a door stop, before dragging Scorpious back into the common room. Only when Odran turned around did he see a room full of twenty some odd people all staring at Odran as if he was some kind of murderer at which point he dropped Scorpious's foot and shrugged.

"You guys dropped something," he said with honest eyes in a cheerful tone before he disappeared back into his room and finding a chair to prop against the door to ensure privacy. He didn't think anything of the panicky voices in deep conversation and the sound of people trying to wake Scorpious. After all he had a few books to read if he could find a way to light the torches.

The rest of the night went smoothly for Odran and the chair only tried to move twice so he figured he either had one persistent enemy or three fairly unmotivated enemies. His mind flashed here and there as usual he lost track of time while reading and shortly after he had put the _standard book of spells grade 1_ down he glanced over at the clock to see it was nearly 5 a.m. and he glanced back to his books and realized if he read a book every night he would be out of books after the first week. The only thing worse than being uninformed was being without a new book and so instead of picking up another he decided to explore a bit. Odran combed his hair and slipped on one of his Slytherin robes knowing that today would be the first formal day of classes.

Tidbits of information from the whole book he had read were rolling around in his head as Odran moved the chair and moved quietly out of the common room. Odran moved with a subtly and stealth he had learned in his time at home when any sound louder than a sneeze could mean physical punishment, his robes only making things slightly more difficult. He followed the spiral staircase and then the path he had taken last night and found himself at the Great hall once more. The high ceiling showing only stars and a hint of light appearing in the east, and the rest of the room was wholly vacant. He walked along the Slytherin table before stopping at his seat last night and sat down just trying to figure out everything that has happened in the last 24 hours.

He was lost in thought when his stomach growled loudly and he folded his arms letting his head fall into them face down. He should have known gorging wasn't the best idea but every time he was presented with food he couldn't help himself. Something in Odran's peripheral vision made Odran jerk his head up only to see what was left of a… washcloth… pass around the corner down the hall where the other three houses had gone. Odran almost went to investigate when he smelt something that had his mouth watering and when he turned to look in front of him there was a full on breakfast right in front of him. Never one to question good fortune or free food he tore into it and with considerable speed finished the meal. Only after it was gone did he have time to think of how the food had just appeared but he just assumed it was more weird magic.

Odran now had a very full stomach and was finding the wood benches strangely comfortable when a very familiar group came into sight across the Great Hall.


End file.
